


Several Flings Before Christmas

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Bad Reputation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Back from her life abroad and accepting a job at the Ministry, Hermione returns to Wizarding Britain just in time for Christmas and she's having a great time catching up with old friends.It truly is the most wonderful time of the year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Bad Reputation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109564
Comments: 19
Kudos: 379





	1. Dancing With Snakes

Several Flings Before Christmas

Chapter 1: Dancing with Snakes

xXx

“Ron,” Ginny sighs, exasperated. “You're my brother and I love you, but what makes you think Hermione would ever want to get back together with you?” 

“It’s been two years, she’s had the chance to live the life she wanted and… she’s undoubtedly come to the realization that work isn’t all it’s chalked up to be.” Ron explains growing more confident with every word. 

Ginny stares across the sitting room of Grimmauld place and does her best not to roll her eyes. She really does love Ron, but sometimes she wonders if he really believes everything he’s saying or if he lives in a fantasy land in his own head. 

“Ron, she’s made a name for herself across the world. She’s not just Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio anymore. She’s a big deal in criminal law, not to mention what she’s done for _actual_ laws. She’s made a fortune for herself in the private sector and now she’s back in town to serve the public at the Ministry like she’s always wanted.” 

“Yeah, exactly, she’s done what she wanted now it’s time to settle down.” 

Ginny shakes her head. Clearly this was a waste of time. Ron had his mind made up and nothing short of Hermione turning him down was going to change his mind. If even that. 

The clock on the wall chimed six and all at once the Christmas lights lit up around the house. She heard a thump and curse upstairs, followed by laughter and assumed Sirius was once again startled by the lights, causing Remus to laugh at him. Sirius had been back for three years, one would think he’d be used to her decorations by now. 

As if drawn in by her thoughts, Sirius enters with James on his hip, Remus just behind him with Teddy. “Ginny, darling, light of my godson’s life, his only reason for being, are the automatic lights truly necessary?” 

Ginny grins as James reaches out for her over the back to the sofa and Sirius swings him around to sit on the cushion next to her. He cuddles up into her side, using her swollen belly as a pillow. 

“Of course, it’s Christmas Sirius, where’s your holiday spirit?” 

“We’re having a bit of a tiff at the moment.” he replies, sarcasm prominent. It’s then that he seems to notice Ron. “Ron, sorry I didn’t see you there. What brings you around?” 

“Hermione asked me to stop by.” he replies, looking smug as Ginny turns to look at him surprised. “Did I not mention that?” Ginny rolls her eyes. 

“Does she know you’re here?” Remus asks. 

Ron shrugs. “I don’t know, she asked me to meet her here around this time, I assumed she’d be along.” 

As if on cue, the hurried click of heels sounds at the stairs and they turn as the sound gets louder, announcing the arrival of the only other woman in the house. 

“Bloody hell kitten.” Sirius says as she steps through the door, sporting a green, form fitting, long sleeved, velvet dress. The neck line is cut low and on her feet a pair of green designer heels. Her once frizzy hair is tamed, the curls long and soft and on her face the slightest touch of make up. 

“Oh, is that the dress from Viktor?” Ginny asks, turning as much as she can. Seeing the trouble she’s having, Hermione moves to the end of the sofa so she doesn’t have to crane her neck to see. 

“Yes, isn’t it just to die for?” she asks, excitedly. 

“Viktor as in Viktor Krum?” Ron asks, drawing her attention. “I didn’t know you were seeing each other again.” his hands clenching his mug on and off. 

“We aren’t.” Hermione replies. “I was in Bulgaria in September for a case and he and his new girlfriend took me out for my birthday.” she smiles at the memory. “Anyway, I’m running late, but Ron, I needed to talk to you about something.” 

Ron sets his mug on the coffee table and stands. “Should we go somewhere else to talk?” he asks and for anyone who's paying attention, the hopefulness in his tone is hard to miss. Hermione doesn’t seem to be paying attention, however. 

“No this is fine. I got a call from my new assistant this afternoon. The defense is trying to use this period of transition to get the testimony of your confidential informant in the Latham case thrown out. Can you get ahold of your witness and set up a meeting with the judge. Everything will be sealed and off the record so their safety won’t be in jeopardy, but the judge won’t rule on anything until he hears the testimony.” 

Ron stands speechless for a moment, visibly deflated, jaw working up and down. “Yeah,” he eventually forces out. “No problem. I’ll talk to them tomorrow.” 

Hermione smiles. “Great! Sorry to run, but I’m going to be late.” she tells them as she summons her cloak. The faux fur cascades around her as she slips it on, stowing her wand. She walks around the back of the sofa, leaning over to plant a kiss on James’ cheek which only makes him giggle. “Are you going to be a good boy for you mum while your dad is out tonight?” she asks. 

James sits up quickly. “The best!” he exclaims with a toothy grin. 

Ginny laughs. “Oh sure, you’ll listen to Aunt Hermione.” 

With a wave goodbye, Hermione’s out the front door moments later. 

“Still a bit of a hurricane I see.” Remus says as the dust settles behind her. Ron grunts a reply, disappearing into the floo in a flash of green flame. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Sirius asks. 

“He thought Hermione called him here to rekindle their teenage romance.” Ginny explains. “Didn’t have the heart to tell him she was going out for drinks with a bunch of Slytherin tonight.” 

Sirius barks a laugh. 

xXx

The bass reverberates through the air as she steps through the portal hidden in the alley downtown. The bouncer nods to her as she passes him and she vanishes her cloak as she steps up to the hostess stand. 

“Malfoy.” she leans in to be heard over the music. The young woman nods, checks the clipboard on her stand and then turns and beckons one of the wait staff over. She whispers something to him and he nods, then gestures for Hermione to follow him. He leads her to the VIP section, separated from the rest of the club by a set of stairs up to a raised platform. As they climb the stairs and cross the threshold, the music fades to a more reasonable level. 

As they approach the back she spots her intended company and they notice her as well. 

“There she is.” Blaise says as they stand to greet her. “The Prodigal daughter returns.” 

Hermione smiles ruefully at him, greeting each of them with a demure kiss on the cheek, before taking a seat in the horseshoe shaped booth. Draco relays a drink order to the waiter that escorted her and he leaves to fill it. 

“So, not set to start work until the day after tomorrow and yet I hear you’ve already started.” Theo says a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“Of course.” she replies. “The defense thinks they can use my transition time to get their client off the hook, a dangerous client no less. Well I just don’t think so.” 

They laugh. “Honestly, we’d expect no less from you Granger.” Draco replies. She smiles saucily at him, leaning back against the booth and thanking the waiter as he hands her her drink. 

“It’ll just be good to have someone who knows what the hell they're doing.” Blaise explains. “The guy you're replacing thought he was a god or some shite like that. Couldn’t be beat in trial.”

Theo scoffs. “Yeah, that’s why he fell from grace so spectacularly.” 

“Now we all get to be bossed around by the Gryffindor princess herself.” Blaise smirks at her. 

Hermione rolls her eyes. “Careful Blaise, your kinks are peaking through.” 

“My bad, Principessa, I meant to put them on full display.” 

“Flirting with your new coworker, that’s pretty gutsy for a Snake.” Hermione throws back the rest of her drink and sets the empty glass on the table. 

“We can’t all be perfect snakes.” Blaise glances at Draco who smirks and shrugs.

“Well, I could use a dance.” Hermione says, slipping out of the booth. Blaise looks as though he’s going to follow her. “Care to join me, Theo?” 

Theo laughs, slipping out of the booth after her. “Lead the way, _Princess_.” he teases, leading her back toward the stairs with a hand at her back. 

Blaise rolls his eyes and returns to his drink, ignoring the knowing smirk on Draco’s face. After a while it becomes impossible. “Alright, alright, you won this round, but don’t count me out yet. The night is still young.” 

Draco chuckles. “I wouldn’t count on it, mate. It’s two against one.” Draco’s smirk turns into a lascivious grin. 

“See, that’s where you're outmatched.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“Women like Hermione are all talk in matters like these. She can flirt all she wants with you but at the end of the day she’s too vanilla for two men.” 

Draco stares across the table for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Oh Blaise, you clearly don’t know her as well as you think you do.” 

“Is that right?” he replies skeptically. 

“Yes, it is. She’s been around the world and back, my friend. She’s no blushing lioness anymore.” and with a chuckle, Draco slips from the booth.

xXx

Draco and Theo share a brownstone in London, not more than a few blocks from the underground nightclub. It's as posh as one would expect, with dark woods and cream accents all highlighted by tasteful white christmas lights. Hermione pays all of it only as much attention as she has to to navigate her way around in the low light, which isn’t much considering her attentions are elsewhere. 

Draco’s mouth is like fire against the pulse of her neck and the hard lines of their bodies pressed against her, front and back, only increase the feelings he’s wrought. While Draco focuses his attention on her neck, Theo’s hands wander, skirting the hem of her dress, his fingers dipping below it and moving upward. 

“So you had a bet with Blaise.” she says, her voice barely above a whisper. “Whoever I went home with wins?” Draco makes his way down her neck, tilting her back against Theo to better access the strip of skin left exposed by the low cut of her dress. 

“Yes, we did.” Theo replies. Hermione reaches up, wrapping her hand around the back of Theo’s head, pulling him down to kiss her. 

When they finally pull away, Hermione asks; “What do you win?” 

“Hmm?” Theo hums, distracted by the attention he pays to the side of her neck. 

“What do you get when you win?” she clarifies. 

It seems to take a moment for them to process her question, but when they do, they both pull back enough to look down at her. 

“You.” Draco replies as though it should be obvious. She supposes it should be, the bet was to see which one of them could seduce her, it made perfect sense that she was the prize. It wasn’t too long ago she would have taken offense to being treated as some sort of trophy, but with the passage of time, so too came the knowledge that, depending on who was playing, being a trophy could be rather fun. 

Hermione smirks, planting her hands against Draco’s chest and pushing just hard enough to send him tumbling to the sofa behind him. He stares up at her a strange mix of intimidation and lust in his silver eyes. 

“Is that right?” she asks. He nods. Slowly she turns so she and Theo are standing facing each other, both still able to turn their heads and look down at Draco. “If memory serves, Theo did most of the work tonight.” she reaches up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. “Don’t you think he deserves the prize?” Draco nods dumbly, and Hermione leans in, closing the distance between them, acutely aware of Draco’s eyes on them. 

Theo chuckles, as they pull away just enough to breathe, the rumble moving through her where they’re pressed together. A smirk tilts his lips as he stares down at her. 

“If only they could all see you now.” he says, his voice a deep rumble through the still air. “All those people who think you're so innocent.”

“They don’t get to see.” Hermione replies. “They didn’t win.” 

His smirk shifts to a grin, a near feral thing on his gorgeously sharp features. “No, they didn’t.” he tells her, his hands moving to grasp the backs of her thighs, lifting her up against him. She wraps her legs around his waist as he turns toward the stairs, his step only skipping once as she goes to work on his neck, the same spot Draco showed her in the alley outside the club. 

From over his shoulder, Hermione watches Draco stand from the sofa to follow them. Their eyes meet and she makes sure to hold his gaze as her hands fist in Theo’s hair and she does her level best to leave her mark on his skin. 

Their bedroom looks much like the rest of the house with the exception that it actually looks lived in. It's darker than the rest of the house, save for a small white Christmas tree in the corner. The green lights from the strand lend an eerie glow to the room, sharpening both Theo and Draco’s aristocratic features. 

Theo sets her back on her feet, and she immediately pushes him back on the bed. She turns to Draco, back to him and instructs him to unzip her. He does so without argument, slowly lowering the zipper, taking the opportunity to run his finger tips against her skin. “You look amazing in Slytherin Green.” he whispers, stooping down to lay a kiss against her newly exposed shoulder. 

Hermione lets the dress fall off of her, sliding down her body to reveal her black silk and lace undergarments. When the dress is on the floor she steps out of it, turning to Draco and backing him up to the bed where he lands shoulder to shoulder with Theo who's been watching them with rapt fascination. The men stare up at her as she stands before them, her heels giving her the slightest bit more height over them. 

Their eyes travel the length of her, stopping as they catch sight of a streak of iridescent black moving across her abdomen. They both sit up on their elbows, wide eyed as they try to find it again, only for it to appear along her side, seemingly peaking out at them. 

“What is that?” Theo asks, the fascination in his voice matching the look on his face. Hermione looks down, tilting her body to the side so they can get a better look. The wispy black lines become visible in the green light, revealing a little otter swimming along her side on it’s back. It seems to notice them looking at it and it quickly darts around her side, only to appear over her shoulder. 

“It’s shy.” she tells them, trying not to laugh at how their eyes try to follow it like a snitch on the Quidditch Pitch. Eventually she steps forward, straddling the legs they have pressed together, hovering over them. “Are we done then, or shall we continue?” she asks teasingly. They both sit up enough to reach her, lips and hands spreading across every inch of skin they can manage. At some point one of them reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. With more skin exposed, her little otter flits around before them and they make a game out of trying to catch it until Hermione stops them, a hand planted on each of their chests pushing them back. 

“You’re both overdressed.” she tells them, sliding off of them and back to her feet. She kicks off her shoes and slips her fingers into the band of her panties, bending in half as she slips them down her legs. When she straightens again, she stares back at their gaped expressions expectantly. They jump to attention, tearing at buttons and zippers as quickly as they can until they stand before her just as bare. She wants to laugh at her eagerness, but the humor escapes her when she gets a good look at them both, all lean muscle. “That’s better.” she tells them, certain she saw them preen under her appraising stare. 

Unwilling to wait any longer, Theo steps forward, pulling her into his arms and tumbling back on to the bed with her. She laughs as they land with a muffled whump, the plush comforter pillowing up around them. He rolls her beneath him, pinning her to the bed with his need between her legs and his body pressed to her chest to hip. 

“You're gorgeous.” Theo mutters almost reverently, his lips at her pulse and his hands everywhere he can reach. They travel down her side, slipping between their bodies. His fingers slip along her folds, eliciting a sigh here and a gasp there. She’s already wound up from the dance floor and their stop over in the living room, she’s more than ready for them now. But Theo doesn’t seem to be in a hurry and for that matter neither does Draco who’s made himself comfortable in a chair in the corner, his hand moving leisurely along his cock as he watched Theo tease her. 

“Fuck me.” she whines, fingers weaving into his hair. She tugs at the short thick strands and he hisses at the sharp pain. 

“Patience.” he tells her, pulling her hands free and gathering them into one of his own, pinning them to the bed above her head. She whines again, half heartedly struggling against his grip. “Draco.” Theo calls out. “Come help me.” within moments Draco is there on the other side of the bed, crawling toward them and taking her wrists from Theo. He holds her gently but firmly, smirking down at her as she scowls up at him. 

Free from having to hold her, Theo shifted his weight off of her, kissing and nipping his way down her body until he was kneeling on the floor beside the bed. She feels him spread her thighs, throwing her knees over his shoulders and she peeks up at Draco to find him watching the scene enthralled. 

At the first swipe of his tongue she arches her back, hands grasping Draco’s wrists as he has hers. The noise she makes is somewhere between a gasp and a moan and she shudders as he does it again. 

“She’s very responsive.” Theo chuckles. 

“Well, you have a talented tongue.” Draco replies. 

Liquid fire shoots through her belly as she considers Draco’s words, the feeling only compounded by Theo who choses that moment to seal his lips against her clit. He sucks and nips at the little bud before settling in like he’s at a feast. She writhes and moans as he works her over, her thighs clamping down around his head as he pushes her over the edge. 

“Fuck.” Theo curses, though the chuckle that follows let’s her know he’s not angry as he pries her legs open to escape her death grip. “Almost suffocated down there.” He smirks, but she’s too spent to do more than roll her eyes at him.

Above her Draco chuckles. “Hell of a way to go.” He says and she does find enough energy to pinch his wrist where he’s still holding on to her. He flinches, laughing. Draco leans over her, stealing a kiss, before pulling back enough to look down her body where Theo is watching them, his chin resting on her stomach. 

“Your turn.” Theo tells him. Draco grins, releasing Hermione’s wrists. She lowers her arms, and props herself up. They rearrange themselves on the bed, Hermione now resting against the pillows. Draco crawls over her, slotting his hips against hers. Pressed together from hip to shoulder, he works at her neck, leaving bites and nips along the skin of her pulse. 

“Are you ready Granger?” Draco asks, his voice low, almost dark as it rasps out. 

“Fuck yes.” she sighs and Draco wastes no time, Grasping her hips and pushing forward, seating himself inside of her. She moans, head digging back in the pillow as she arches against him. He sits still, barely holding on to control as she tries to get him to move. “Draco.” she whines, earning a chuckle from both of them. 

“Impatient as always.” Draco smirks. 

“Such a Gryffindor.” Theo adds. The bed shifts and she turns her head to see Theo kneel beside them. In retaliation she reaches out, wrapping her hand around Theo’s stiff cock, squeezing gently before running her hand down it. “Fuck.” he curses, bracing himself with a hand against the headboard. They can both feel him trembling at the sensations. 

Draco chuckles above her, jerking his hips forward suddenly. Her reaction is to gasp and clench her fists, an action which receives quite the response from Theo. 

Before long Draco has a steady pace and Hermione’s hand movements are jerky as she tries to focus on Theo while pleasant sensations fill her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Eventually she has the wherewithal to tug Theo closer until she can take his cock into her mouth. He curses again, the hand braced on the headboard coming down to weave in her hair. She moans around him as he tugs lightly at the strands. 

Draco moves a little faster as he feels her walls begin to flutter around him, reaching between them to rub at her clit. She tips over the edge in a display that has them following her over not long after. 

“Fuck that was better than New York last year.” Draco mutters. Theo agrees with a hum. 

Hermione chuckles. “I’m glad you had fun.” she tells them, crawling over Theo and grabbing her clothing off the floor. “I quite enjoyed it myself.” she smirks as she slips her undergarments back on. 

“Leaving so soon?” Theo asks, doing his level best not to sound disappointed. 

“Yeah Granger, stick around, we’ll even eat you, I mean make you breakfast in the morning.” 

Hermione laughs. “As wonderful as that sounds I’m meeting with a realtor tomorrow, I need to get back to Harry and Ginny’s so I can get some sleep.” 

“I thought you had already found a flat?” Draco asks, confused. He watches as she slips her dress back on. 

“I did, but then the landlord decided to pretend he didn’t know I had a pet and jack up my rent.” she rolls her eyes. “Jokes on him though, I hadn’t signed the contract yet.” 

Once dressed, Hermione crawls back up on the bed, giving each man a truly filthy kiss. “Perhaps some other time though.” she tells them as she crawls back off, slipping on her shoes. “You know where to find me now.” she winks at them over her shoulder and disappears out the door.


	2. Claws and Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione x Charlie

Several Flings Before Christmas

Chapter 2: Claws and Fangs

xXx

Disgruntled really wasn’t a strong enough word for what Hermione was feeling. She hated looking for a place to live, absolutely loathed it. She had found the perfect place. Close enough to the Ministry to be easy to come and go when necessary and far enough from everyone else to slowly ease her way back in to seeing her friends and family regularly again. Unfortunately the landlord got greedy and she had to walk away at the last minute, only days before she was set to move back to London. 

Living at Grimmauld, despite Harry and Ginny’s offer, was absolutely out of the question. As much as she loved her friends she had been living abroad for a little over two years and the idea of living with two full families and a formerly dead ex-convict was not in any way appealing. She was happy to take them up on the offer of temporary housing however. Spending the first few weeks of every new move in hotels had drained the joy of it, and she was willing to put up with the chaos of Grimmauld Place if it meant avoiding that. 

She was determined to get out of there relatively quickly. Again, she loved her friends but she had only been in the house for a collective twelve hours and already the noise was getting to her. Between James and Teddy running around setting off Walburga’s portrait and Ginny screaming right back, she was already regretting not staying in a hotel.

There were a few plusses though. She got to see Sirius again. He had only just popped out of the veil when she got the new job offer so she had very little time to spend with the older wizard before she had to leave. And of course getting to see her Godson was wonderful even if he was loud and rambunctious. She had also had a lovely conversation with Remus that morning about everything that had changed at Hogwarts. If she clung to those good memories long enough, perhaps she could convince herself not to leave Grimmauld Place, thus sparing her from having to look for a new flat at all. 

As if to answer her, a child down the road let out a shriek of joy, echoing painfully off the surrounding buildings. She sighed harshly, rubbing at her ear like that might help. She was so distracted by her thoughts, she missed the familiar shape moving in her direction until she had run into him head on. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” she says, backing up as far as she can. His hands hold onto her arms, steadying her as she does. She looks up, immediately smiling at the familiar blue eyes and freckled tan skin. “Charlie, how are you?” she asks, her mood immediately lightening. 

“Hermione, I’m well, just home for the holidays… for once.” he laughs. 

“Oh I’ll bet your mother is thrilled.” she replies. 

“Almost as thrilled as she was to hear you were back.” he tells her. He finally lets her go, but Hermione doesn’t bother to move any further away. 

“Oh no, should I be wary?” she asks. 

Charlie laughs. “No, why ever for would you be wary? I mean it’s not as if she’s desperate for you to join the family or anything.” Hermione rolls her eyes, smiling ruefully. 

“She would be utterly disappointed in me as a daughter-in-law.” she replies. 

“Oh I don’t know. Smart, successful, rich and self made to boot, I’d think she’d put aside a few things to keep you in the family.” he grins, jamming his hands in his pockets as a gust of winds blows through Diagon Alley. 

Hermione laughs. “Oh I’m sure. So,” she begins changing the subject. “What are you doing out here? Finishing your Christmas shopping?” 

“Oh no, just stopped in to see Fred and George on my way out to Hogwarts.” 

“Hogwarts?” she questions. It’s then that she notices the leather bag hanging from the ties out of his pocket. He pulls his hand out, lifting the bag for her to see. 

“I’ve got a bunch of dragon parts for our recently deceased old man at the preserve. A few things for Remus and a few more for Hagrid.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” she looks up at him with sympathy. Charlie brushes it off, a flush crawling across his cheeks. She chalks it up to the cold December weather. 

“Don’t be, the old guy was barely living anymore. Couldn’t move much, mostly blind, lost his hearing. He was so riddled with arthritis we debated putting him down, but just like with everything else he did, he went out on his own terms.” Charlie looks sad, his eyes unfocused as he thinks back on his old charge. “I chose to believe he’s in a better place now.” 

Hermione smiles softly, reaching out to place a hand on his arm in comfort. The flush darkens and she’s no longer sure it’s the cold. Charlie clears his throat. “So, what are you up to today?” 

Hermione sighs harshly, the good feelings fading as she’s reminded of her so far less than successful search. “I’m looking for a flat. The one I had lined up fell through and now I’m on the hunt again.” 

“It’s clearly not going so well.” he chuckles as she rolls her eyes. 

“Not in the slightest. I’m about to just call it quits for the day. I’m not sure I can handle any more disappointment.” 

“Well, if you're not busy, why not join me on my trip?” he offers. “It’s probably been awhile since you were there.” 

“Yeah, actually, that sounds lovely. I’d love to see the grounds with all the snow again. I used to love that.” she speaks the last part softly, more to herself. 

“Me too.” he replies. “I was going to floo over into Remus’ office, but if we apparate into Hogsmeade we can walk up.” 

“Alright, lead the way.” she replies. Charlie smiles, offering her his arm and she takes it, feeling the pull behind her navel as they turn on their heels. 

xXx

It’s as beautiful as she remembers, if not more so. The walk up to the castle is cold, but the freshly fallen snow makes up for it. She resists the urge to take a running leap into the massive drifts. 

Without really thinking about it, Hermione never let go of Charlie’s arm and he didn’t seem all that concerned by it. Together they make their way up the stone and dirt paths, winding their way up the hills and into the castle proper. There are children running about here and there, undoubtedly excited for school to end so they can go home for the holidays, but they pay them no mind, stopping first in Remus’ office where they find the old Werewolf hunched over essays, Teddy in the corner playing with a toy dragon and then down to Hagrid’s hut where the half giant is chopping firewood for his stove. 

“Where to now?” Charlie asks as they step out of Hagrid’s hut? “Want me to drop you off in Diagon Alley?” 

Hermione thought about it a moment. She could go back and do a bit of Christmas shopping, or the less likely option, keeping looking for a flat. Neither sounded all that appealing at the moment. But where could they go? 

Then, it suddenly hit here. “This way.” she says, taking him by the hand and tugging him the opposite direction of the castle. 

“Where too?” he questions, laughing at her enthusiasm. 

“You’ll see.” she calls behind her. She pulls him around the edge of the forest and down toward the lake, taking them to the very edges of the wards and into the rocky hillsides around Black Lake. he’s just about to question where they’re going again, when a cave appears as they step around a corner.

“What’s this?” he asks. 

“This is where Sirius and Buckbeak hid out for a year.” she explains, ducking through the mouth. 

For a cave it’s rather nice. Thick boulders and craggy rocks make up the floor and walls, lending someone plenty of space to sit or lie down. He wouldn’t want to live here, mind you, especially if he were on the run from Dementors but if he had no other choice he wouldn’t complain. 

Hermione sits on one of the large flat boulders and pulls her coat a little closer. “I used to love visiting Sirius here. If you were absolutely quiet you could hear the lake below lapping at the shore. Obviously you can’t now with it frozen over but, it’s still rather nice.” 

Charlie smiles sitting next to her, his thigh pressed against hers. “It’s not bad.” he says after a moment. “Good place to get away from the school for a while.” Hermione hums, leaning into his side to leech up a bit of his warmth. After a bit, Charlie speaks again. “So, anyone warn you about Ron?” he asks. 

She looks up at him confused. “No, what’s wrong with Ron?” 

“You called him over to Grimmauld to talk to him last night?” he confirms. 

Hermione nods. “Yes, I needed to talk to him about his case. I’m taking over as prosecutor first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Ah, well, that certainly explains it.” 

“What?” 

Charlie smiled ruefully. “Ol’ Ronniekins thought you wanted to talk to him about rekindling your relationship now that you’re back on the isle.” 

Hermione huffs, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, everything I said two years ago went in one ear and out the other.” 

“Oh no, he heard you. Trust me, he moped and pouted enough after you moved that I guarantee he heard every word, but according to my sister, he seems to have gotten it in his head that time and distance made your heart grow fonder.” 

“Well, I’ll be honest. I missed him, but I missed everyone, not just him.” she explains. “And besides, putting aside the fact that my career is exactly where I want it at the moment, I’m having far too much fun as a free agent to even consider settling down right now.” 

Charlie perks up a bit, looking down at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “Is that right? Does the Gryffindor Princess have a little black book?”

Hermione smirks. “Perhaps.” she replies loftily. 

Charlie laughs the sound echoing off the cavern walls. “Lucky them.” he says, looking back down at her to find her looking up at him. 

“Are they now?” she questions, amusement in her tone. He knows he’s not imagining it when she seems to get closer. 

“Yes, they are.” he murmurs moving closer himself. Before they can second guess themselves, they close the distance, lips slanting together in what starts as a slow sensual movement and quickly devolves into something hurried and perhaps a bit sloppy. 

It’s not long before he’s pulled her astride his lap, pulling at clothes and loosening ties. 

“Fuck Hermione.” Charlie grunts as she gets his jeans open, slipping her hand down the front and palming him through the fabric of his briefs. 

“What a foul mouth you have, Charlie.” she replies with a smirk, listening to the long drawn out groan as she digs her fingernails into the back of his neck. “Does your mother know you have such a filthy mouth?”

Charlie groans. “I’d rather not think about my mother right now.” he wraps his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. He pulls her scarf free of her neck, tossing it to the side before leaning in and sinking his teeth into her neck. She moans, rocking against him and digging her fingers into his scalp. 

“Fuck me.” she moans, tugging at his fiery red hair. 

Charlie chuckles, letting go of her neck. “Such a filthy mouth, Hermione.” he lathes his tongue over the mark left behind. 

Hermione chose to wear a simple pleated skirt that day, with warm tights and boots. Charlie pulls his wand from his back pocket, vanishing her tights and panties. He sets his wand aside and pulls her back enough to work his cock free before pulling her closer. He reaches down between her legs, running his fingers through her folds to find her nearly dripping. He groans, no longer able to wait. 

It takes only a moment to line himself up before she slides down on him. She whines at the delicious stretch, nails digging into his shoulders as she steadies herself over him. Charlie rests his hands on her hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he lifts her up slowly, then brings her back down fast and hard. She gasps, the sound music to his ears. He lifts her again and brings her back down, helping her ride him. Every once and awhile, he stops their pace, grinding her down against him and moving her back and forth on his cock. 

“Fuck.” Charlie breathes as he feels her begin to flutter around him. He reached between them, using his thumb to rub her clit. She goes off, tensing up and nearly caving in on herself. She drops her head to his shoulder, teeth digging into the juncture of his shoulder. Charlie is fairly certain she would break the skin if she wasn’t biting through his thick shirt. “Fuck!” he exclaims, nails digging into her hips as he tips over the edge after her. 

They sit there panting, sweat cooling on what little bit of skin is exposed. Foreheads resting against each other as their racing hearts calm, they suddenly find themselves overcome by giggles. 

“Definitely not how I saw this day going.” Hermione tells him. 

“Really? It’s exactly what I imagine every time I see you.” 

“Oh yeah? Even when I was dating your brother?” 

“Maybe.” he answers coyly as she climbs off his lap. A wave of her wand later her tights are back in place. She looks at him curiously. He shrugs. “Never really thought Ron was right for you.”

“And who would be right for me?” she does her best not to sound defensive, but she clearly fails as Charlie throws his hands up. 

“I just think you need someone in your life who can keep up with you. Someone who doesn’t mind having an unconventional relationship.” 

“Unconventional?” she questions. Charlie fixes his clothes and stands. 

“Yeah, you know, a stay at home husband who takes care of the house and the kids while you’re out changing the world.” 

“Huh,” she says, a little smile tilting her lips. “I kind of like the sound of that.” she tells him. He laughs. “Maybe one day.” 

Charlie chuckles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the cave.


	3. Back Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fremione

Several Flings Before Christmas

Chapter 3: Back Room

xXx

“You know kitten, if you intend to keep your privacy intact, maybe you should reconsider walking around in your sleep wear.” Sirius’ voice is low and gruff, startling Hermione as it interrupts the silence of a calm Monday morning. She turns abruptly, tugging at the ends of her sleep shorts. 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be up this early.” she replies, eyeing the wizard. He’s sparsely dressed himself, sleep flannels slung low on his hips and his robe open revealing his well toned and tattooed torso. A far cry from the emaciated man who came tumbling out of the veil three years prior. 

Sirius grins. “Gotta keep you on your toes, love.” he tells her. 

Hermione rolls her eyes, resisting the urge to tug on her shorts again as she turns back to the coffee press. She gestures to it in a clear question and he nods in response, taking a seat at the head of the kitchen table. She feels his eyes on her as she fixes two cups of coffee, resolutely ignoring the fact that she’s absolutely positive he’s looking at the marks on her thighs. 

Hermione finishes what she’s doing and brings the cups to the table, sitting perpendicular to him and handing him the mug. He accepts it with a thank you. They sit in silence for a while until Hermione can’t seem to handle it anymore. 

“So, no lecherous comments?” she asks, bracing herself for the lascivious smirk he’s so known for. 

“Why would I do that?” he asks, voice steady, not the barest hint of amusement in it. 

“Because your Sirius Black.” she replies matter of fact. His lips twitch. “I guess I just expected innuendos and some attempt to give me advice or something.” 

Sirius barks a laugh. “Are you asking for advice Kitten?” 

Hermione rolls her eyes. “No, I’m not, but since when have you ever needed an invitation.” 

He chuckles. “Fair.” He turns his attention to his coffee, taking a drink. Silence falls between them once again until finally he speaks up; “Your young and beautiful Kitten. You should be enjoying life to the fullest, especially after everything you’ve been through.”

Hermione looks up at him, silver meeting whiskey brown. “Thank you.” she says softly. She sighs, body deflating slightly in relief. “I guess I’m just preparing myself for the eventual fallout when Harry and Ron find out I’m not the same woman who left two years ago.”

Before Sirius can reply, Remus enters the kitchen, smiling at both of them, still half asleep as he makes his way to the far cupboard, pulling out the kettle. Hermione tenses, suddenly feeling exposed with the respectable professor only a few feet away. From the corner of her eye, she sees Sirius’ wand, just under the edge of the table, flick to the side and up. A moment later she feels the tingle of glamour on her upper thighs. She relaxes, relief washing over her. She turns to look at Sirius who simply winks at her. With a smile, she stands, taking her mug in hand. 

“I better get ready for work. First day.” she tells them, walking toward the door. 

“Good luck, Hermione.” Remus calls over his shoulder. 

“Not that you need it.” Sirius adds. She smiles sweetly at him over her shoulder, slipping though the swinging door. 

xXx

Hermione’s first day was as busy as she expected, but she had promised to stop by and see the twins on her way home, so no matter how tired she was, she resolutely made her way through the streets of Diagon Alley, her heels clicking on the cobblestones, her briefcase swinging loose in her grip. 

When she arrives at the familiar storefront, Hermione is surprised to find it nearly empty. The bell above the door rings, and seconds later she’s face to face with Fred Weasley. 

“You're just in time ‘Mione, I’m getting ready to close up.” he tells her with a big smile. 

“So early?” she asks. 

He nods. “Yeah, George and I decided to close earlier the week of Christmas and then stay open late the week before New Year’s.” he explains, stepping around her as the last of the customers leave. He closes the front door, locking it and flipping the sign. He gestures for her to follow further into the store and she does, trailing after him into the back room. 

“Where’s George?” she asks, setting her briefcase in one of the few clear spaces along the work benches that line the walls. 

“Angelina came home early from her tour and surprised him around lunch, so I sent him home.” he explains. 

Hermione smiles. “That was nice of you.”

“Of course, I’ve always got my brother’s back.” he grins. “Just like he has mine.” she smiles. “Going to order take away from the Leaky if you're interested.” he continues as he turns to shuffle through a few things on an opposite workbench.

“Sounds good.” she replies simply, eyes skimming the projects sitting under stasis. She leans over one of the desks, reading the schematic drawings that hang on the wall above it. Plans for a new storage system from the looks of it. 

Despite their differences, Hermione had always appreciated how intelligent and talented the twins were. Their abilities to create just about anything they set their minds too was inspiring and she did her best over the years to make sure they knew that even if she spent the same breath scolding them for testing their products on first years. Fred had always taken her praise to heart in a way George never seemed interested in in a serious light. Praise that eventually led to a very memorable night helping Fred set up the shop in the summer between fifth and sixth year. 

Everyone had cut out early and Hermione, unwilling to return to the depressing emptiness of her parent’s house since sending them off to Australia, had remained behind to help Fred put the finishing touches on a display. They worked well into the night and Fred, having noticed her melancholy, spent most of it trying to cheer her up, assuming her mood had to do with the impending danger and the loss of friends. She had eventually broken down and told him about her parents, how she felt it was the only way to protect him and like a true friend he had been there for her. 

He was more than a friend that night, however. They had vowed never to tell Ron, but in the low light of the back work room, Fred had been her first, taking care of her in a way she had always hoped her first time would be. They’re friendship only seemed to grow deeper after that and they had come back to each other time and time again over the years, neither wanting anything more for the other, but knowing what they had held more meaning than a simple fling. It was that perfect comfort in difficult times. Two people who understood each other and yet knew they would never have to concern themselves with anything more than friendship. 

Hermione takes a long, slow breath as she feels the familiar presence behind her. The steady weight and warmth press her forward into the workbench and the feeling of large, thin hands settle on her hips. 

“You know,” he begins his voice low as he leans over her, his face pressed against the line of her neck. “I overheard quite the conversation between Bill and Charlie last night.” 

“Oh?” 

He hums, the vibration running through her as his hands move down her hips. “Am I in your little black book, “Mione?” she bites her lip, feeling the length of him pressed against the crevice of her ass. 

“Of course.” she breathes. “You’re on the first page.” she teases him, pressing back against him. Fred groans, fingers digging into the bruises already there, the sting enough to make her hiss. 

“Did Charlie leave his mark on you?” he asks, recognizing the sound as a mix of pleasure and pain. He simply nods. “How many others have left their mark now?” he asks, now teasing her. 

That was one of the things she loved most about coming back to Fred. Fred had confided in her that first night that he had never felt romantic feelings for anyone and he was skeptical he ever would, not with how George so openly talked about feeling those things. Instead he found himself drawn to the more carnal attractions and he liked it. Admitting to someone other than George that he wasn’t fond of the idea of romance, brought him relief and Hermione, while not an expert in such things, had known enough to help get him started in his own research. She’d discovered in their numerous nights together that he enjoyed the idea that she wasn’t as innocent as she had been when they were teenagers and he regularly asked her to recount her experiences with other men and women. He seemed particularly fond of seeing their marks on her skin and whenever she knew she was going to see him, she made it a point not to hide them. “I guess I’ll have to leave my own then.” 

She moans as he bites down on her shoulder, just above the collar of her shirt, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh over her pulse. In response the thrusts back against him, rubbing the length of him through their clothes. 

“Fuck ‘Mione.” he groans. 

“Only if you hurry up.” she replies cheekily, grinning as he bites her again; a little nip this time. 

“Always so bossy.” he says, planting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her against the bench. “Always so in control.” he lifts her skirt, exposing her before vanishing her panties. She hears his zipper come down and within moments the feel of him pressing against her takes over. He moves slowly as he enters her, letting her feel every inch of him. Where Charlie is wide and stocky, Fred is long and thin, reaching depths not many can. “Do you ever do as you're told?” he asks. She can hear the grin in his voice, the suggestion that she needs to learn to let others take command clear in his words. She smirks. If Fred wants to be in control, to dominate, he’ll have to earn it.

“Depends.” she replies, her voice too unfazed for his liking as he seats himself inside of her fully.

“On what?” he asks, fingers flexing against her ribs as he tries to control himself. 

“On whether or not they can keep up.” she replies. Hermione steps back, forcing Fred to follow suit until he’s leaning against the edge of the opposite bench. Certain he’s pinned to the edge, she begins to ride him, slowly at first, moving up and down his shaft until his grip on her hips is tight enough to make the bruises worse. 

“Merlin.” he curses under his breath as she picks up her pace, moving fast and faster until the bench is banging off the wall behind them. He moves to meet her thrust for thrust, eventually reaching around her to press against her clit. It’s just enough to set her off and she tips over the edge with a gasping curse. 

When she stops moving, Fred sits up, leaning over her back, his arm around her waist and walks her forward, bending her over the desk once again. Her feet leave the floor as he pushes her up on the flat surface, removing as much of her leverage as he can before he begins to pound into her again. Her gasps and moans crescendo as she peaks again quickly, but he’s still not done, sending her over the edge a third time before he spills himself inside her. 

“Glad to have you home.” Fred says, breathless and panting against her back. She laughs, exhausted as he crushes her beneath him. After a bit he sits up, sliding free of her and grabbing his wand to clean them up. “Let’s order dinner, and you can tell me all about your trips.” he says as she straightens her skirt. 

Hermione grins. “Only my trips?” she asks, the suggestion clear as she stares up at him through her lashes. 

“You’ve only been home three days, how much fun have you had?” he asks, though he’s grinning as he asks. 

Hermione takes his hand and leads him to the stairs that go up to his apartment without saying a word.


	4. Underneath The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirimione

Several Flings Before Christmas

Chapter 4: Underneath the Tree

xXx

Hermione could remember, distinctly, a time when Sirius Black was the life of the party. Singing carols and cheering them up with dark time looming on the horizon. So to see the usually jovial man sitting rather forlorn in his chair in front of the fire, a glass of firewhiskey dangling from his fingers, was concerning. 

She had noticed through the week she had returned home that he had been more measured in his behaviour for the most part. He would laugh and play with James and Teddy and Vitoire, but when he was certain no one was looking he would retreat into himself, relegating himself to a corner to watch and listen. 

The Christmas Eve festivities had come and gone at Grimmauld Place. Molly had been forbidden from cooking since she was determined to host Christmas dinner the next night and so she and Arthur were off with Charlie, Fred and Ron first at the end of the night. George and Angelina followed Bill, Fleur and Victoire out and Remus and Tonks had retired shortly after, tucking Teddy in for the night and making him promise not to wake anyone in the morning until at least eight. Harry and Ginny did the same for James and then turned in themselves, leaving Sirius, seemingly forgotten, sitting in the corner next to the Christmas tree, his eyes unfocused as he stared into the twinkling lights. 

Hermione stood against the door frame, watching him, her eyes tracing the lines of his face made more severe by the shadows cast in the lights. She found her heart aching for him, even if she didn’t know why, wishing more than anything that the man who had become such a good friend over the years could go back to that happy, seemingly carefree man of so long ago. 

“You know, all good little girls should be in bed right now.” he tells her, his voice jarring as it breaks the silence suddenly. Hermione huffs, choosing not to voice the inappropriate joke that pops into her head. Instead, she makes her way over to the closest sofa, laying against the arm and looking over at him. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asks softly, watching a smile pull at his lips for a split second before disappearing again. 

“Not a damn thing Kitten. There’s not a damn thought running through this old man’s head.” he tells her. 

Hermione rolls her eyes. “You're not that old, Sirius.” she replies. 

“I am though.” he says, finally looking over at her. 

“For a wizard you’re quite young.” she responds matter of fact and he chuckles. 

“Must you always be right?” 

She grins. “Oh yes, I find it helps immeasurably to always be so.” she explains. “It certainly keeps people in line.” 

“You think I need to be kept in line?” he asks. 

“Perhaps, though rumor has it you’ve become rather well behaved in the last few years.” 

Sirius turns a bit at that, getting a better look at her. “You sound disappointed.” 

Hermione shrugs. She was a little. There was a time she would have been happy to meet this much more responsible Sirius Black, but that time was long passed. After years of living by the book, only to have the book thrown back in her face, she was done with it altogether. So much so that she had gone to great lengths to rewrite the book entirely. She was done living under the expectations of others, remaining the buttoned up, Gryffindor Princess, the golden girl of the golden trio, that people saw as the end of their fun. She spent seven years fighting a war for a world that said it wanted her only to hold steadfastly to the things that said otherwise even without the threat of impending doom forcing them to do so. The minute she realized this, was the minute she was finished playing nice. She stepped out from under the decaying roof and let it all fall down around them and quite frankly, she enjoyed every minute as they scrambled to pick up the pieces of their own folly. 

This new Hermione, the one that learned to live her life for herself, the one that would be remembered for the way she bucked tradition and fought tooth and claw for change when no one else would lift a finger, would have loved the rebellious Sirius Black all the more. Truth be told she was sort of hoping he would be her partner in crime in her endeavors to destroy the lingering dregs that refused to let go of their “traditions”. Who better to cheer her on than the man who went out of his way to be contradictory at every turn. 

But alas, here he sat, quiet, reserved, thoughtful. No longer sitting on a throne of indiscretions, enjoying the discomfort on the faces of those who would never dare look down on the last Scion of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. 

“You’ve been rather down lately.” she finally replies. 

Sirius looks away, shrugging. “Maybe there’s more on my mind than I’ve let on.” he says softly. 

“Like?” 

Sirius sighs. “I’ve just been thinking about everything I suppose. James and Lily, even Peter the bloody rodent.” he huffs. “Christmas was a special time for our little group. Parties and celebrations, even in the midst of a war.” he huffs, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip. “I was practically drunk the entire last three weeks of the year. Remus swears there are no pictures left, but I’d bet the vaults he’s got some stashed somewhere for blackmail.” 

Hermione chuckles. “Kind of hard to blackmail someone so shameless.” 

Sirius grins, a true, happy grin. “Too right Kitten. As always. Of course,” he continues leaning forward in his seat. “You would know wouldn’t you?” 

Hermione puts on her best affronted expression. Judging by the grin on his face it falls short. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you're talking about.” 

He chuckles. “Oh I’m sure.” he replies. “Certainly you of all people would never so openly flirt with the brothers of your ex.” he says. 

Hermione fights the grin that threatens to consume her face. She opens her mouth to reply but has to shut it quickly as the smile wins out, ensuring anything she says would fall flat.

She had in fact spent most of the night flirting with Fred and Charlie, a fact lost on pretty much everyone but Ron and Sirius it would seem. She knew it was a bit cruel, but ever since Charlie had warned her about Ron on Sunday afternoon, she had been dealing with the linger concern of his temper ruining her return to the U.K. She was not interested in settling down with him, not anymore now than she had been before she left and she knew if she wasn’t careful to dissuade him as much as possible, she would risk him growing more and more disillusioned by the idea that they still had a chance to work out. 

So, she did what she had grown rather good at over the years, she ignored him, flirting shamelessly with Charlie and Fred, never enough to embarrass Ron in front of anyone, but enough that at the very least he noticed she wasn’t interested. She didn’t know if it had worked, but she sincerely hoped it did. 

“I have to keep him at bay somehow.” she finally replies. 

Sirius hums. “Mhmm. And I’m sure you didn’t enjoy it at all.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. Fred is rather talented with innuendo and Charlie just blushes so prettily.” she smiles. 

Sirius laughs. “Atta girl.” 

The lapse into silence for a bit, both finding themselves staring up at the tree again. 

“You know.” Hermione speaks up after a while. “You have a chance to make new memories now.” 

Sirius smiles softly. “Yes, I do, don’t I?” she nods. “It’s not exactly how I planned it, but it’s here.” he spreads his arms to gesture around him. 

“You had a plan?” she teases and Sirius shoots her a mocking glare. 

“Yes kitten, as hard as that is for some to believe, I did in fact have some semblance of a plan.” she gestures for him to continue. “After Harry was born I sort of fell in love with the idea of something like that for myself.” he tells her. “A little person who would look at me the way Harry always looked at James. I figured I would sow my wild oats and then settle down. James and I were going to work to convince Remus that he could have that too and we would all have families and children and send them off to school together to terrorize McGonagall.” he smiles more to himself, lost in the memories of a past that never happened. He eventually shakes himself off. “But alas, fate had other plans for us.” 

“Do you want that now?” she asks. 

Sirius shrugs, genuinely uncertain if he does or not. “I don’t know.” he replies. “Perhaps, perhaps not. I certainly don’t mind being the _cool_ uncle.” she chuckles. “What about you?” he asks. 

“One day.” she tells him. “But right now I’m enjoying my career and just being free.” 

Sirius finishes off his drink and gets up, pouring himself a bit more and then pouring out another glass. He moves toward the sofa, handing her the second glass and then sits beside her. 

“Hold on to that while you can, kitten, it doesn’t last nearly as long as you expect it to.” 

She hums in reply, taking a sip of her drink and moving to throw her legs over his. His hand, warm and calloused rests on her ankle, rubbing absently at the joint. 

xXx

Christmas morning comes in a melay of wrapping paper and jovial voices. Teddy and James tear into their gifts with wild abandon, all too happy to reap the benefits of being loved so unconditionally. Hermione takes a seat in the corner with Sirius, a cup of coffee between her hands keeping them warm. Every once and a while she peaks over at Sirius, seeing the sad smile on his face as he watches the boys and their families enjoying the moment. 

While the boys play with their toys and Harry and Remus clean up, Hermione offers to make breakfast and Sirius volunteers to help. They work around each other in the kitchen, laughing and teasing each other as they go. Sirius still has that lingering sadness about him, but it’s considerably lighter than it’s been. 

After breakfast, Harry and Remus volunteer to clean up, leaving their pregnant wives with their sons and Hermione goes upstairs to catch a few hours of quiet before they have to get ready to go to the burrow. She settles down in bed and drifts off to sleep, waking a few hours later to find a rather large black dog making himself comfortable in her bed. 

“Hello snuffles.” she smiles sleepily at him, rolling over and wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his. She hums as the warmth of his body leeches into her. “Should have called you snuggles.” she mutters, certain the soft boof he gives is as close to a human bark of laughter as he can get in this form. 

Eventually she has to get up and shower and when she comes back out, Padfoot is gone, leaving her to get dressed and meet everyone down in the parlor. Sirius is already there, Teddy sitting on one knee, James on the other as they toss a foam snitch back and forth. He grins up at her as she appears and she swoops in and snatches Teddy off his lap, much to the boy’s delight. 

Dinner at the Burrow is a loud and raucous affair. Not even sneaking off with Fred while everyone is distracted by the kids is enough to get her through the overwhelming noise she’s still getting used to again. Sirius gives her a sympathetic look every time one of the kids screeches and Molly has to scold them to keep their voices down. He keeps her well plied with wine in between and by the end of the night, he’s helping her through the floo ahead of everyone else. 

“It’s so good to have you back, Hermione.” Harry tells her as she helps him clean up the living room while Ginny and Dora put the kids to bed. 

“You’re only saying that because I kept James distracted long enough for you to eat your own pudding uninterrupted.” she teases him. 

He grins. “That too.” she rolls her eyes and whips a giant stuffed quaffle at his head which he ducks only for it to hit Remus in the shoulder. 

“Now children, play nice.” Remus scolds half heartedly as Sirius laughs at him. 

When they’re done cleaning up, Harry and Remus head up to meet their wives in bed and Sirius, who knows better than to think she’ll let him continue to mope as he did the night before, pours them each a glass of wine and gets comfortable on the sofa again. 

“All in all a good first Christmas home, don’t you think?” he asks. She smiles at him, nodding. 

“It was. I certainly don’t miss room service on Christmas morning, although that first year in Karlovy Vary was magical and I will stand by that.” she explains. 

Sirius chuckles. “It is a lovely place in winter.” he agrees. “Popped in while on the run.” he continues when she looks at him questioningly. “Wouldn’t mind going back some time.” 

“Me neither.” she replies, sipping her wine. 

They lapse into silence, enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence, sipping their drinks and staring up at the lit tree. 

“I’ve been thinking about our conversation last night.” Sirius finally speaks up. 

“Oh? What about it?” she asks. 

“About making new memories specifically.” he tells her. “I think that needs to start with getting out of this house,” he explains. “Despite all the changes Harry and Ginny have made and the fact that Remus and his family are here as well, there’s still too many bad memories. Seeing my mother everyday doesn’t help matters either.” he sighs. “So, I’m going to find a new place to live and it’s going to be the new place for everyone to gather.” 

Hermione smiles. “That’s nice Sirius. Really.” he turns his head smiling down at her. She smiles back, then leans her head against his shoulder. 

“What about you love, no luck finding a flat?” 

“I think I found a place, it’s not great but it’ll do.” she tells him. “I talked to the landlord on the twenty-third. I’ll go sign the papers tomorrow.” 

They lapse into silence again, Hermione leaning her head against Sirius' shoulder, her legs over his like the night before, each sipping their wine slowly. At some point, Sirius gets up to refill their glasses and when he does he flips on the wireless in the corner, some soft Christmas song filtering out. 

Hermione doesn’t know where the urge comes from, but as the song plays she stands, walking up to him and holding out her hand. “Dance with me?” she asks. He smiles softly, setting the two wine glasses on the table and accepting, pulling her gently against him and swaying to the music. 

“Thank you, Hermione.” he says softly as they sway to the calming tune. 

She smiles up at him. “For what?” she asks. 

“You know what.” he replies simply, leading them in a slow progression in front of the tree. She smiles, eyes twinkling in the Christmas lights. 

“That Christmas in fifth year was probably one of the best I’ve ever had. I mean it kind of sucked that I didn’t see my parents and there was a war on the horizon, but… well you made it so much fun. For a few short weeks it was easy to forget everything that waited for us back at school.” she tells him, watching the emotions play across his face. He stares down at her, eyes tracing the lines of her face and then he’s moving closer, slowly, to give her the chance to pull away. She doesn’t though, instead, rising up on her toes to meet him halfway. 

The kiss is soft, almost delicate, like he’s afraid she’ll break if he pushes too hard, or even that she might disappear. A strange feeling settles in her chest at the thought and she pushes it aside to deepen the kiss, letting him know that this is real. 

She’s not sure how they end up on the floor, but one minute they're still standing by the tree and the next they're under it, Sirius hovering over her, the lines of their bodies pressed together. She tries not to think about what a perfect fit he is, slotted against her, hip to hip. His long hair falls around them as he leans over her, sealing his lips against her pulse. 

“Sirius.” she gasps as he nips at her neck. She shivers as he chuckles, the deep rumble running through her pleasantly. He slips his hands under her jumper, lifting it up and over her head. He takes a moment to look her over, eyes roaming the newly revealed expanse of skin. He traces every scar with gentle fingertips, avoiding the large dark one splayed across her breastbone. She wonders absently if he remembers finding her that night, or if his only memories are the resulting battle that took him from them. 

Sirius lifts off of her, kissing down her abdomen to the band of her pants. Only to stop short at the little creature that pops its head over them. 

“What the-” he mutters, staring down at the little otter as it stares right back at him. He looks up at Hermione, finding her watching him with stark amusement. 

When he looks back down the little Otter is gone and he slips his fingers into it and pulls them down and off, leaving her bare save her bra. She had worn a matching set that morning, but Fred, ever the trouble maker, had absconded with her panties after their quickie in his old bedroom before dinner. 

“Well hello.” Sirius mutters, watching the little creature peak around her hip. “Not bad, kitten, who did it?” 

“Reinfeld in Hogsmeade.” she replies. 

Sirius grins. “Touched up the old once for me. 

Sirius watches the little otter swim around for a bit before settling himself between her legs and kissing up the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitches as he moves farther and farther up, until she can feel his breath against her. 

He’s gentle with her in the first few strokes, touching her, teasing her until he finally leans in. her fingers thread through his hair, tugging gently on the ends, trying to pull him closer when he’s not moving fast enough. She feels him chuckle before she hears it, a finger slipping into her as he picks up his ministrations. She shudders as he sends her over the edge, thighs trying to clamp down on his head. He manages to keep them apart, though how she’s not in the right frame of mind to know. 

She’s panting as he settles over her again, still fully closed much to her displeasure. She voices her distaste, plucking at the fabric. “You're overdressed.” 

Sirius chuckles, pulling his wand from somewhere and vanishing his clothes. She does her best to hide her disappointment, always of the mind that the reveal is half the fun. She lets it go though when she gets a good look at him. Gone is the gaunt man that fell out of veil, replaced now with defined muscles and re-inked tattoos. He’s clearly gone to great lengths to take care of himself in the years since his return and she makes sure it’s obvious to him that she appreciates his hard work. 

When he returns to her, he kisses her soundly, holding himself up as he settled his hips against hers once again. She feels the length of him run along her folds and pulls away. 

“Don’t tease old man.” she tells him. 

“I thought I wasn’t that old?” he asks with a smirk. 

“You are when it suits me.” 

Sirius laughs. “Well, allow me to show you who's old.” 

He angles his hips just right and slides in, going slow at first until he’s sure he’s not going to hurt her. She moans at the friction, the warmth of him filling her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he settles in completely. 

“Fuck Kitten.” he grunts as she squeezes him.

“Move.” she moans, urging him on. He doesn’t need to be told twice, pulling out and thrusting forward in quick succession. He begins a steady rhythm after that, driving her higher and higher as he fucks her under the Christmas Tree. “Sirius.” she moans and he hushes her, reaching for his wand quickly and casting a silencing charm on the room. 

“Probably should have done that sooner.” he mutters, but she’s too far gone as he pounds into her to care. 

“Yes.” she hisses. “Harder.” 

He obliges, driving into her until she begins sliding across the floor and he has to stop to pull her back. He then gets right back to work, holding on a little tighter, his fingers finding the yellowing bruises on her hips. Her fingers find his shoulder, her nails digging in there. 

“So close.” she gasps. At that Sirius reaches between them, thumbing her clit. She tense, waves of pleasure rolling through her. Sirius works her through it, tipping over the edge himself just as she comes down from her high. 

They lay together, Sirius half on top of her, their legs tangled as the sweat cools on their skin. The little otter moves around her side to peak up at Sirius over her ribs and he reaches over, running his finger over the crest of its head, chuckling as it leans into it. After a moment, Sirius realizes that Hermione is running her fingers along the rune on his chest, and he looks down to see her eyes closed, her body moving on it’s own as she slips off to sleep. He nudges her gently until she wakes.

“Don’t think we should fall asleep here, kitten.” he chuckles as she grumbles when he pulls away, urging her to dress enough to head up to bed. He waves his wand to tidy up the mess they’ve left and then heads up himself, stopping short at the bottom of the stairs leading to his third floor room. “Lost kitten?” he asks. 

Hermione shakes her head. “Your bedroom door is locked. Didn’t want to intrude.” 

Sirius taps his wand against the door as he stops beside her. The lock clicks audibly before the door swings open and Hermione walks backward into the room, eyes locked with Sirius’ drawing him after her.


End file.
